My First Camera
by yamiyugi23
Summary: Todd's and his families reflections on his key parts of his young life. Written in Memoir style, for several challenges, Completed.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, I do not have any rights to Pokémon and I do not make any money from writing these stories/poems.**

 **Written for the Pokémon Writing Diversity Challenge, the Leap Year Calendar Challenge, If You Dare Continued Challenge, the As Much As You Can Challenge, the Indigo Pokémon League Challenge.**

 **Prompt: Write a** **memoir fic, Write a new entry for a challenge you have been neglecting, Shipwreck, have over 3 chapters, have a word minimum of 5,000 words, must have more than one POV, thought, said, do NOT use the word cry, must show a progression of time (must be able to tell it happens over a certain amount of time), the theme confusion must be used somewhere.**

 **Memoir of a Photograph**

I remember the day I first found out about photographs and taking photographs as well, it was as if my whole world had opened up and I was seeing things in a whole new light. Every little action that the wild Pokémon did as I stared out of my bedroom window with my new camera was a new experience.

I remember how I first thought that the world was dark and plain, but now that has all changed. For that I am forever grateful towards my parents for buying me the camera that I still have at my side and use today. I still hold that special birthday present close to my heart. I remember when my parents said to me that it was time I had a hobby, a purpose in life only to gift me with my now most trusted and faithful item. My camera.

Back then I would of never of thought that the camera my parents gave me would have just a large impact in my life and on my future, nor did my parents. Through it is okay, I am more than happy that it did have just a big impact on me.

"What do you mean mum?" five year old Todd asked in confusion as he tried to understand his mother's words. "I am happy, I am-"

"Son, do not think that we have not seen you having those moments when you suddenly get down in the dumps when no one else is around," Thomas, Todd's father, said as he gave his son a pointed look. "Most kids your age has already decided to become Pokémon trainers or masters or take part in Pokémon contests or just get a good job and find a good Pokémon companion."

"What your father is try to say is that we are worried about you dear," Mary, Todd's mother, said softly as she gave her son a worried look. "You confused us so badly these past few months, and well this is our only way to put an end to your sadness and to the confusion."

"So you gave me a box?" Todd asked as he tried his best to understand his parents words, which with every passing moment he was failing to do. "I do not get it, I am happy and even though I have not picked what I want to do yet...how will an empty box help me?"

"Well...we have seen how you like to look at photographs of wild Pokémon and Pokémon with their trainers," Thomas replied as he gave his young son a nervous look, he shared a quick worried look with his wife before continuing to speak. "What you have in your hands is not an empty box but a good strong camera for a beginner such as yourself, the sales man said that if you treat it well it should last you for several years. If you take to it we can even see about buying some additional items for your camera, like extra lenses and such."

"Just make sure to keep in mind what your aunt Martha taught you last summer about taking photographs," Mary said seriously as she gave her young son a pointed look that gave Todd no room for objections or complaints. "If we hear one single bad thing about you and that camera we will take it off of you!"

"Alright..." Todd answered slowly, feeling a bit confused at the surprise that his parents had sprung on him suddenly.

"We are serious son," Thomas said as he gave Todd a serious look. "For someone as young as you we are giving you a big chance. Please do not prove to us that our trust in you is ill placed."

"I promise I will not," Todd answered as he carefully began to open the box. "I cannot believe that you are trusting me with something so expensive and breakable."

"We trust you dear," Mary said with a soft smile, Todd could feel her tender gaze on him as he pulled out the camera and gave it a quick look. "I hope it is alright, your father and I only want what's best for you Todd...and even if it means having to make decisions like this for you then so be it."

"I am not quite sure of what you think is going on and I am not upset but thank you for the camera," Todd said softly as he gave his parents a smile before a thoughtful expression appeared on his face. "Can I take a photo of some Pokémon? I do not have a Pokémon of my own though..."

"Well that is something we can easily fix, birthday boy," Mary said happily, Todd found his attention to quickly shift and lock onto his mother. A strange set of emotions swelled up inside of him, which Todd was unable to properly identify. "I can ask my dear Jigglypuff if she does not mind having her picture taken."

"While that is a good idea dear, please make sure that she knows that it is not time to sing," Thomas said as Todd watched him give Mary a pointed look. Much to Todd's confusion his mother let out a sheepish laugh. "We do not want to happen what happened that time during my mother's visit."

"My dear Jigglypuff only wanted to say hello to your mother," Mary said innocently, as Thomas groaned much to Todd's confusion grew. "Now then, let's see if my little singing sensation wants her photograph being taken."

Todd watched as his mother reached for Jigglypuff's Pokeball, which said safely on a specially designed belt around her waist. Just as his mother's hand touched the Pokeball his father's hand suddenly shot out and grabbed Mary's wrist, not hurting her but just preventing her from getting to Jigglypuff's Pokeball.

"On second thoughts dear, maybe we should let my Abra have his photograph taken instead?" Thomas suggested as he gave his wife a pointed look. "After all this is our son's first ever photograph and we do not want anything to go wrong, right?"

Todd watched his parents, his hands tightened around the camera as his fingers ran over the different buttons. Personally he did not care which, who, what Pokémon or who the Pokémon belonged to, Todd just wanted to try out his new camera.

"Fine, I understand what you are trying to suggest," Mary said causing Thomas to sigh in relief and let go of her arm. Without missing a beat Mary took her Jigglypuff's Pokeball and enlarged it. "You do not want there to be any problems between our Pokémon about who got to have their photograph taken first by our son so we are going to let Todd take a photograph of your Abra and my Jigglypuff together instead!"

"What! When did I say that?" Thomas asked, Todd watched as confusion and surprise appeared on his face as he waved his arms about madly. "That is not what I meant! I just did not want your Jigglypuff singing causing all of us to go to sleep making Todd drop his new camera!"

"Come on our Jigglypuff! It's time to get your photograph taken!"

"NNOOOOOO!"

I still find myself laughing at the memory that soon followed, the soft soothing voice, the felt tip pen markings on our face, the look my dad and his Abra gave mum and her Jigglypuff. Even though I was confused and a bit lost as to what was going through my parents minds when they decided to buy me my camera I am glad they did.

Now I cannot seem to stop myself from taking photographs of Jigglypuff's and Abra's that I come across. Thanks to my loving parents I have developed a weakness for these two Pokémon and their evolutionary chains. I especially adore taking a photograph of them together.

If it was not for my camera I do not know where I would be right now. I do know one thing though, I would be in a very dark place.

 **End of Section.**

 **Each chapter will be like a part of a story/book that someone has written about because the challenge is to write in the memors style. I hope I do alright.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, I do not have any rights to Pokémon and I do not make any money from writing these stories/poems.**

 **Written for the Pokémon Writing Diversity Challenge, the Leap Year Calendar Challenge, If You Dare Continued Challenge, the As Much As You Can Challenge, the Indigo Pokémon League Challenge.**

 **Prompt: Write a** **memoir fic, Write a new entry for a challenge you have been neglecting, Shipwreck, have over 3 chapters, have a word minimum of 5,000 words, must have more than one POV, thought, said, do NOT use the word cry, must show a progression of time (must be able to tell it happens over a certain amount of time), the theme confusion must be used somewhere.**

 **Memoir of a Photograph**

The pride inside of me grew with every passing second as I watched my young son take photographs. With every photo he took his skill grew and grew, as a father I found it an amazing and proud time as I was given the honour of finding his true calling and learning to stand on his own two feet. I did not want to hold my son back, as his photograph skill truly grew and my wife and I began to place them around the house visiting friends and family soon found themselves staring in amazement at them.

It was on that fateful day when my father came over from the Johto region to visit us that it finally hit me. I will never forget my father's words as he carefully studied one of Todd's newest photographs, my Abra dozing happily in the sun while ignoring my wife's Jigglypuff who was creeping closer and closer with a felt tip pen, after watching Todd happily take some photographs. It was as if something had just clicked into place in my mind.

"You know son, young Todd really does have a talent for taking photographs, maybe it is time to take the next step and enter him into a photograph competition?" my father suggested, I remember mentally going over the words as I thought everything over. "In fact there is a big photograph competition going on back in Johto that my dear grandson could take in, it is open to everyone from all regions. I could email young Todd's photographs to my friend who is running the competition and take a copy of young Todd's photographs back with me as a hard copy. What do you think son?"

I found myself shocked, even though I was happy and more than willing to let Todd have a go in this competition I remember myself being unsure. I remember how I did not want my baby boy to get hurt, even though I am a proud parent who thinks the world of his son I was not like some parents.

"As long as Todd won't get hurt and we sit him down to explain how we are proud of however far he manages to get. After all there is always going to be someone out there who is better than you," I reply before a sudden thought hit me. "Does this competition have a theme?"

"There are just two simple rules about what has to be in the photograph," my father replied as he gave me a knowing smile. "It has to have a shipwreck and Pokémon in it."

'How did I ever let my father talk me into this?' Thomas thought sadly as he looked down at the special fishing trousers his father had practically forced him into. 'I thought he was going to take Todd, what with how he seemed to be so enthusiastic about this idea.'

"Dad!" a familiar voice, his son Todd, called out happily capturing Thomas' attention. "Thank you for letting me enter this big competition and thank you for coming with me to this shipwreck. Do you know what sort of Pokémon we will see?"

"Most likely water Pokémon with a few flying types and maybe even the odd ghost type Pokémon," Thomas said, unable to keep up any of his depressing thoughts as he gazed down at his son's excited smile. "There might be other types of Pokémon there too though, so have you made sure your camera is ready? You do not want to end up missing the perfect shot because of a reason you could of stopped from happening."

"I made sure to get mum to help me recharge it, help me pack extra batteries and memory cards and to attach a special plastic film around it so the water and sand cannot hurt it!" Todd told his father proudly as he held up his camera to show what he had done. "I hope it is alright, I do not want anything to happen to it."

"Do not worry son, knowing your mother she made sure that nothing bad will be able to happen to your camera," Thomas said as he felt a warmth fill him at the thought of his wife. "It sounds like you have thought of everything."

"Thank you dad, I took your advice into thought from when you told me all about going on your travels as a Pokémon trainer," Todd said happily, Thomas found himself smiling in response as he watched his precious son positively glow under his praise. "How much longer is it going to take for us to get to this shipwreck?"

"Not much longer son," Thomas replied as he motioned down the street they were about to turn and walk down. "We just have to walk for a bit more than you should be able to begin to see the shipwreck."

"I am going to get the best photo ever," Todd said happily as he gave his father a happy smile. "It was really nice of Granddad to tell us about this competition and the shipwreck, huh dad?"

"Yes son, it was," Thomas replied calmly before looking down at the horrible fishing trousers he was wearing, how his father had managed to talk him into wearing them he did not know. What he did know thought was that he would never wear them, or anything similar to them, again. "I hope that we can find a good spot for you to take some photographs, though I do not want to get wet."

"Do not worry dad, everything is going to be fine," Todd said happily, ignoring his father's unhappy grumbling. "It is like what mum says when she makes me try new things, what is the worst that can happen?"

"I can think of several things," Thomas muttered to himself, causing his son to not hear his words at all. "So Todd, do you have any Pokémon that you really want to get a photograph of?"

As Thomas waited weakly for his son's reply a feeling of dread filled him, whatever his son would say he just knew that he would be in for a world of trouble. A few seconds later as Todd told him about the Pokémon he dreamed of capturing on film Thomas knew he was right.

I remember that just a second after asking that question I found myself frozen in place by my precious son's most bright and amazing smile. I could not turn away, I felt every fatherly instinct inside of me rise.

To this very day I am not sure how this led me to buying a Mew costume for adults, dressing up in it and climbing onto the shipwreck. Nor am I sure how this led to me somehow standing in funny positions and allowing my son to take funny photographs. But I guess this is just one of the things that I have to do as a father for my son, and I do not regret being laughed at. The smiles and shouts of happiness from my son as he took photograph after photograph of a rare 'Mew' was definitely enough for me.

And that was how one certain photograph was not submitted to the competition or any of the ones that Todd took part in the future.

 **End of Section.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, I do not have any rights to Pokémon and I do not make any money from writing these stories/poems.**

 **Written for the Pokémon Writing Diversity Challenge, the Leap Year Calendar Challenge, If You Dare Continued Challenge, the As Much As You Can Challenge, the Indigo Pokémon League Challenge.**

 **Prompt: Write a** **memoir fic, Write a new entry for a challenge you have been neglecting, Shipwreck, have over 3 chapters, have a word minimum of 5,000 words, must have more than one POV, thought, said, do NOT use the word cry, must show a progression of time (must be able to tell it happens over a certain amount of time), the theme confusion must be used somewhere.**

 **Memoir of a Photograph**

As a mother I just know some things, call it what you want, a mother's sixth sense or mummy magic or whatever. The fact of the matter was that on that day I knew that there was something strange going on and I was right. I still remember that day when my precious baby boy found and showed me that adorable little Snivy, all alone and lost in a strange new region and separated from its trainer.

Even today it warms my heart as I think about the adorableness of my son and how he just had to help that poor Pokémon. It was on that day and many other days afterwards that my son made me so proud! Every time I think about how he helped that Poor Snivy makes me gush out in praise for him.

I am so proud of my baby boy! His mummy loves him!

Mary let out a happy sigh as she threaded her needle while basking in the summer rays, wild flying type Pokémon flew though the sky while grass type Pokémon enjoyed the summer time blooms. If you looked though the open window behind her you would be able to see a photograph of Todd receiving his first camera and another one amongst the collection of wild Pokémon photographs of her son, Todd, and her husband, Thomas, proudly standing together in front of a shipwreck from earlier that year with her husband wearing a Mew costume.

'My, what a lovely day we are having, this is the best day so we have had this year so far' Mary thought happily as she turned her attention to her cross stitch of two wild Pikachu's cuddling together in a patch of tall grass and blooming flowers on a Spring morning. It originally was a photograph that her son had taken on his back from the shipwreck adventure he had gone on with her husband but Mary loved it so much she sent away and had it changed into a cross stitch chart. 'I wonder how my little boy is getting on with his photo taking, I hope that he finds one of those Pokémon that he told me about.'

Mary's eyes trailed though her colourful front garden with caring eyes only for them to land on what little of her son Mary could see. To Mary the sight of her son was both troubling, worrying, confusing and funny, Todd was loss in the middle of a large red rose flower bush with only his lower half showing. The smile on Mary's face grew as a soft laugh came out of her lips.

"Todd dear, please take care of yourself and be careful of my plants," Mary called out, she watched as her son's visible body parts twisted letting her know that he had heard her. "You know very well that the rose bush you are in has thorns. Please come out of there."

"But mum, there is a Pokémon in here hiding that I have never seen before, I want to get a good photograph of it before it disappeared!" Todd wined causing Mary to roll her eyes at her son's tone, for her son the world seemed to centre around taking photographs of Pokémon.

"Todd...come out of there please, I do not want my baby boy covered in thorns," Mary said strictly, her voice this time holding no room for arguments. "And whatever sort of Pokémon is hiding in the bush will not mind coming out to say hello to me if you ask them nicely."

Mary laughed again and shook her head as a familiar sound of her son's camera being used came to her ears before Todd even began to think about making a move let alone make a move to get out of the bush. With fond but tender eyes Mary watched as her son spoke softly to the Pokémon for a few seconds before removing himself from the bushes.

"Did the Pokémon agree to come and say hello?" Mary asked, knowing how shy some wild Pokémon could be. To begin with her precious Jigglypuff had been skittish and hid from all but herself. "Or has it ran off?"

"Yeah, and I asked it a few questions and it nodded its head when I asked if it got lost," Todd said breathily, much to Mary's amusement and happiness her son's eyes sparkled in happiness and with life. "I think that the Pokémon got separated from its trainer when they came to this region, cause it looks like one of the Pokémon Granddad descried to me ages ago that come from another region. This makes me want to go to all of the other regions and take lots and lots of photo's of the Pokémon there!"

With her interest piped Mary searched for the Pokémon in question only for it to come out of her beautiful red rose bush a few seconds later. The Pokémon was like nothing that Mary had ever seen before. Mary soon came to the conclusion that there was a high probability that this strange new Pokémon was either one her son had just discovered or one that either migrated over with other wild Pokémon or came over to Kanto with its trainer. Though Mary was willing to bet the second of the two options.

The small Pokémon Todd had found was about 0.6m high, and stood on its two small legs. It looked to be reptilian with a slender build, most of its body was green with a cream underside. Mary spotted a yellow stripe that ran down its length of its back and tail, it also had yellow markings around its eyes. Two curved yellow structures that resembled leaves or small wings came out from its shoulders and bent backwards. It's two slender arms had three fingers, while its tiny feet had no toes at all. On the end of its tail Mary saw a large palmate leaf with three prongs, making Mary think back to what she had learnt about Pokémon though her son and his photo taking, the large leaf would allow the strange looking, maybe a Grass type, Pokémon to perform photosynthesis faster to help it move more quickly in battle and might even be used to help a trainer or fellow Pokémon tell the condition of the small Pokémon's health.

"Snivy, Sni," the small Pokémon said nervously as it looked between Mary and Todd with wary and nervous eyes. "Sni..."

"Oh my, the poor dear, it looks like it is not long out of the Pokémon lab either. Did you come here straight after your trainer chose you at the lab dear?" Mary asked kindly, the small Pokémon nervously nodded its head only for Mary to give it a motherly smile. "Then how about you let Todd take your photograph and we can get it developed and ask around town to see if we can find your trainer or anyone who knows or seen them?"

Mary watched as both her son and the strange but cute Pokémon let out two very but similar shouts of agreement. Without saying a word Mary motioned to Todd for her son to take a photograph of the strange Pokémon. They would start looking for the Pokémon's trainer as soon as possible, and if they did not find the trainer today then the Pokémon would just have to stay with them for the night or for however long it took them to find the trainer.

It was after we had taken the photograph of the Pokémon that its trainer had appeared. I remember the trainer being a young lady from the Unova region who had decided to start her journey over here in Kanto instead of Unova. She had been attracted by the sound of her Pokémon.

The rest of that wonderful summer day was spent with me cross stitching while watching my precious baby boy and the new trainer bonding over Todd's questioning and photograph taking. I do not think that I will ever forget that day when I got to see a different, a much more alive and curious boy. It made my heart sing with joy as that day I knew that my boy had finally had a rough idea about what he wanted to do in the future.

 **End of Section.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, I do not have any rights to Pokémon and I do not make any money from writing these stories/poems.**

 **Written for the Pokémon Writing Diversity Challenge, the Leap Year Calendar Challenge, If You Dare Continued Challenge, the As Much As You Can Challenge, the Indigo Pokémon League Challenge.**

 **Prompt: Write a** **memoir fic, Write a new entry for a challenge you have been neglecting, Shipwreck, have over 3 chapters, have a word minimum of 5,000 words, must have more than one POV, thought, said, do NOT use the word cry, must show a progression of time (must be able to tell it happens over a certain amount of time), the theme confusion must be used somewhere.**

 **Memoir of a Photograph**

 **Todd's Grandfather:**

As I lean against the orange coloured brick wall just outside my son's and his family's home I find a warmth fill me as I watch my precious grandson explore the world around him. A chuckle falls from my lips as I watch the young whippersnapper shout out in surprise as he comes face to camera lenses with a wild Pokémon causing him to fall backwards and land on his bum.

'And to think that it was not that long ago that he had about the same amount of life inside of him as a rock.' I think as I allow my mind to wander back to the past memories of my precious Grandson. 'It looks like getting him the camera was one of the best ideas that my son and his wife has had to date. Maybe I should get young Todd something for his camera for his next birthday...'

With those thoughts in mind I lazily push myself off of the garden wall and slowly begin to make my way towards my Grandson. I would enjoy these sweet moments in the late summer afternoons with him for as long as it is possible for me to do so, in my heart I know that I hope that Todd would treasure these moments too.

 **Todd's Mother, Mary:**

I find myself sighing with a smile of past memories on my face as I look out of the living room window and gaze at my husband's father and son. I feel a warmth enter me as I watch my precious little baby boy take photograph after photograph with a life about him that I never thought was possible. The camera seemed to now be playing a large part in his life.

Laughter bubbled out of my lips as I watch my precious baby fall back onto the ground in shock as he discovers a curious wild Pokémon. The look I spot on his face is priceless, oh how I wish that I had a camera of my own to capture it on film. It seems that my boy is finally taking interest and discovering the world around him, he is finally acting more and more like a human child, it makes me so happy.

I have never been so happy about a quick one second thought over idea before. Buying my special little guy that camera was the right thing to do. I do not think that I will ever regret buying that camera for him, even if Todd has enough and throws it in the bin within the next few days. In my eyes the camera has already paid its worth eight times over because of the new burst of life it has given to Todd.

 **Todd's Father, Thomas:**

I find myself shaking my head in amusement as I watch my son fall backwards only to smile as he stares at the wild Pokémon in surprise, the expression on his face is adorable and my sixth sense when it comes to my wife just tells me that she is wishing for a camera of her own right about now. As my father walks towards him to encourage Todd to take pictures of the friendly Pokémon I find myself wondering.

I wonder about my son's future, about his first Pokémon partner, about what his life has to hold for him. As I think about what the up and coming years might have in store for him I know one thing. My son and his faithful camera will be together and ready to take photographs, just like that one of the shipwreck.

I cannot help but to wonder just what sort of Pokémon my son will end up having as his starter. I wonder if it will love the camera as much as Todd seems to.

 **Todd's Point of View:**

As the years pass by I find myself standing nervously at a fork in the road. My mind and heart is torn in half as I want to take photographs of Pokémon that live in both routes.

'What am I thinking? I am of age and on my journey so I can spend as much time doing one thing as I want to.' I think with a small chuckle as I turn and head down the left hand path. Without thinking I quickly prepare my camera so I am ready to take photographs at a moment's notice.

With the memory of my elderly parents smiling and waving me off just that morning as I head out to explore the big wild world for the first time I kneel down so I could be at the wild Pokémon's possible level. As I do so I can feel my brand new friend's Pokeball pressing against my side giving me the welcoming comfort that if need be I am protected.

I cannot believe that I am finally able to get to this point in my life. Unable to help myself I pull out a familiar well worn black book and begin to write down everything that has happened to me so far. Though compared to the years I have spent creating this little Memoir book what I have to write down this time is not very big.

'Some of these memories...if it was not for this book I have been using to write down important things I would of forgotten them' I mutter to myself as I finish writing in the book, doing my best to not drop it or get it dirty in the grass and mud. 'I hope that one day when I am old and grey someone will find my little book of Memoir and it might help them to pick up a camera.'

Smiling to myself I close the book that held stories like how I got my very first camera, how my father took me to photograph a shipwreck, my grandfather's idea to enter me in my very first photography competition and my mother's discovery while sitting in the garden doing her cross stitch.

This little book helps me to hold those memories and important times close to my heart. Which makes the small book one of the most precious items I own. To me this little book is worth just as much as my new top of the line camera I just got and the old but faithful very first camera of mine combined together.

This little book is one of my treasures, one that I will guard closely.

 **The End.**

 **Well I hope you enjoyed my attempt at writing a memoir, and that it was not too bad. This story for some reason was horrible to write, it just did not want to be written and took me several months to work things out, don't know why though.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the fic.**

 **Until the next fic! :)**


End file.
